


Dream Team Smut One Shots

by GrabNGoFics



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Requests, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrabNGoFics/pseuds/GrabNGoFics
Summary: REQUESTS OPEN
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. RULES

So I really wanted to write some smut shots but can't think of any prompts so........ yeah

The ONLY Ships I will write

Dream x George  
Dream x Sapnap  
George x Sapnap  
Dream x George x Sapnap

I will not write

\- Non Con  
-Blood/Knife/Gun play  
-Piss/Scat/Vomit  
-Most bondage just bc I don't understand most of it so I wouldn't want to get anything wrong or spread false information.

I'm also not that well informed about the Omegaverse but I try ig???

Comment your suggestions below mayybe?


	2. Sugar Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by T0NE_H0NEY   
> "  
> The one thing i love reading it surger baby George and surger daddy dream. You do have to right it but if you do i will most definitely read it like a million times."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any errors. I'm starting this one shot book to get better at writing smut.

George was currently in the process of dolling himself up for the night. This call had been scheduled a week in advance. He had to look special for him. Him, Dream. Dream, his special contact. The contact in his phone that he could never open messages around people. He never knew what he was going to send. An innocent text here, a dick pick there. George was always kept on his toes. 

He didn’t mind it, having unpredictability. The rewards he’d receive from this contact were plenty rewarding. George is what most would call a ‘sugar baby’. He’d receive gifts in exchange for his looks. Dream was different. It was never all about looks for him, George did receive many compliments. Sometimes Dream would just want a conversation. They’d have many face time calls over dinner. Plus he’d always leave with a heavier pockets.

Dream had a knack for gift giving. He’d receive the perfect wrapped parcels often. Green boxes with a signature smiley face scribbled onto the side. The last package included a note, “Wear this next Friday. Call me at 9, my time.” Inside the box was an entirely new outfit. Blue little silk short, with a matching silk top. A lace white panty and thigh highs sat at the bottom of the box. Thigh highs, he’d received a lot of those. George adored the outfits he’d receive. It usually meant he’d get paid more for wearing them. 

The cuter the outfit, the more Dream seemed to pay. Tonight he’d surely come out of this richer. He used to feel guilty about this exchange, but Dream was very well off. 

George stood in front of his mirror as he rolled up the last sock. It was of a thinner material, you could clearly see his leg if he put strain onto the fabric. Good thing he kept his legs shaved, Dream liked them that way. Said he looked soft. He loved how his new outfit looked. It was very pajama feeling. It was nearing 9, the nerves set it. No matter how many times they’ve done this he still got nerves.

His phone was set up on a tripod, as to give Dream a perfect view of his bed. All he’d had to do now was wait for the call. His bedside table was adorned with all of objects he’d need tonight. A new bottle of lube, a small vibrator, and a nicely sized dildo. All of these were gifts from Dream. His phone lit up, ‘Dream is calling.....’

He picked up at the first ring. “Hey handsome” he swooned. His camera was turned off as usual. George was only able to get camera time if he was being a good boy. Only his lap, never his face. He’d never gotten to see his face. Sometimes he’d give George little descriptions. From what he’d gotten so far he had green eyes, dark- dirty blonde hair, and freckles. “Hi” he meekly smiled. “Sorry you stay up so late, daddy had to work” he apologized. “That’s ok! I don’t mind waiting for you, especially when you make me feel this special” George wiggled his hips in his new shorts. 

“They look incredible on you, fit ok?” George nodded. “Perfect as always, so silky” he ran fingers up his sides to feel the fabric. Now the excitement was taking over the nerves. “You look so pretty, blue is so your color.” George beamed at the compliment. Dream would usually send him blue, white, and red garments. Occasionally green and black. George moved to sit back against his headboard. “And those socks, look at those thighs” Dream whistled. 

George pulled his thighs together. The slight pudge that he had smushed. “Wish I could fuck those thighs baby boy” Dream growled. George blushed at his forwardness. “Would you be gentle?” George spread his thighs back open, giving Dream a perfect view of his inner flesh. “I’d try, I promise I’d try. You know how fucking horny you make me.” There it was, Dream was ready to start. It had been a while since their video call like this. 

Dream could get so needy, but he was picky with what he’d play with. George had to put on the perfect show. “Tell me about your workday” George continued his fingers up his chest. “Slow, so slow. My boss is a dick” he groaned. “I thought you were your own boss?” George giggled. “I am, and I suck. Worked too long today, but I really had to get my project out.” Dream as his projects. He was always working on something. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? We both know why we’re here” Dream’s voice deepened. George looked to the side, “What? You didn’t call just to talk?” He heard Dream huff under his breath. “Show me what’s under those shorts” he demanded. George delivered, but he made sure the take them off slowly. He bent over, giving Dream the first view of his ass. There was a little jiggle as he finally tugs the garment off. His white panties almost camouflaged against his pale skin. 

“Ah ah ah, don’t turn around yet. Give me another shake darling.” George listened obeyed. He heard Dream chuckle as he watched. “So round, god I’d want to play with those cheeks” he sounded so desperate. “What would you do?” George loved milking questions out of Dream. He’d always have the best answers. 

“So many things. Caress them, jiggle them, spank them.” George clenched. “Oh, you like that? Want me to touch you?” George shook his hips again. “Yes,” he breathed. “Well close and your eyes for me and lay back” Dream guided. George did as told and laid onto his back. “Start tracing your fingers up your shirt, nice and slow.” George hated this part, always so slow. Dream always went so slow at first, like he was restraining himself. “Take the top off, let me see those buds~” Dream’s voice was getting rougher. An indication that he was growing impatient of the probably hard-on he was forming.

George gently tossed the top to the side, he fingers laid just around his nipples. He wouldn’t dare touch them without permission. He knew how much Dream got off to being in control. “Color pretty boy?” Dream made sure to check in before starting any pleasure. “Green” George reassured. “Alright, good boy. Twist them a little, I want to hear some of those cute noises.” Oh and how Dream loved his noises. George gave short little twist to his buds, not letting a single squeak go to quiet. 

“So pretty, god god damn pretty” Dream growled. “You’re already hard? I can see your little outline in your panties” he laughed. “Your voice, so good” George whimpered. “Oh come on now” is all Dream said back. “Oh come on now” was a phrase he’d say often. He ‘o’s always drawn out seductively. “I’m can’t wait any longer, take those panties off” Dream demanded. George heard the faint unzip of a fly on the other end of the call. So soon? Dream must really be hungry today. 

George’s cock smacked against his stomach with a ‘plop’ noise. “Look at you~” Dream cooed. “Always so patience, patient boys get good rewards” he continued. George nodded, he loved being a good boy. And those rewards were surely something to behold. George hadn’t had to pay rent in months. “Use those pretty fingers and trace just under your cock. Not too fast, but you already know that.” His fingers played, not giving him the pleasure that he needed. His face tensed just the slightest bit.

“Alright, alright, let’s get on with this. Lube baby, cover those fingers.” George shook as his fingers were removed from his shaft. So cruel, wouldn’t even let him touch himself? But it was worth it knowing he’d be able to play with his sweet spot soon. He uncapped the cold bottle and speed the substance over his digits. He put his hands close to the camera to confirm with Dream. “Looks covered enough, one finger. One” he repeated. 

George entered the digit into himself, craving more. “Two”’Dream continued. George took skill in opening himself up for Dream. He made sure to tilt his hips up for Dream to see. “S-sir?” George gasped. “Yes, Georgie? You ok? Too fast?” He worried. “No~ just feels so good. Thank you, sir” George mewled. He was almost perfectly stretched for his toys. 

“Such a good boy, somebody is going to get a big treat tonight. I’m thinking hmmm... well you’ll see” Dream teased. George squeaked as he found his prostate. “Hey, look up” Dream suggested. Dream had turned his camera on. It was a view of his lap, his goods on full display. He looks so hard, George’s mouth watered. Just because he doing this for money didn’t mean he had his own wants in this relationship.

Dream stood tall at a little bit more than 8-inches. The same size as George’s toy that Dream had bought. “Thank you, sir!” George always made sure to thank Dream for camera time. “Of course, your welcome little guy. Go get your toys.” George leaned over and grabs his toys. “You got your vibe out?” Dream sounded surprised. “Can I use it tonight?” George pleaded. Dream was stroking himself slowly to the sight of George. “If you’re extra good” he decided.

“I will! I promise!” George said giddily. “If you say so, put it to the side for now k? Now if you’d be so kind....” Dream reached over and grabbed his clear flashlight he’d use during these sessions. “Fuck yourself?” His seductive tone was too smooth to deny. George took a moment to slick up his toy. Once good he lined it up with his hole, not putting it in. He was waiting for Dream to renter his own toy. Dream lowered the toy onto his head, causing George to shove the head of his toy in.

“Just like that Georgie, do as I do” he guided. Just the head, in and out. In and out. Dream was teasing, testing George’s limit. Dream suddenly went deeper, causing George to go deeper unexpectedly. “GAH~” he moaned in shock. Then George was guided to remove the toy completely. It took everything in him not to whine. Dream set his toy to the side, George followed. “Georgie see, Georgie do” he giggled. “Always” George panted. 

“Heh, ok I’m sorry for being mean. It’s your time now. No more following my movements.. go play” Dream waved his hand. George quickly had the toy back inside him. As much as he loved the wait, playing was so much fun. He rid happily on his toy at a steady pace. With all of his willpower, he kept his head up to watch the screen. Eyes open, head up. He couldn’t let himself get lost in his own pleasure. Dream was keeping his own pace, his grunts sounded encouraging. 

“Use- use your vibe” Dream’s voice began to break. George hurried to grab the bullet vibe. He turned it to his preferred setting and brought it to his shaft. As soon as contact was made he shivered. 

George was starting to have trouble keeping himself up. With one hand he was pumping the toy and out and with the other, he was rubbing his vibe up his cock. He also had to concentrate on Dream, it felt so good. “G—ood George, do you know how pretty you are? You’re so good at this, perfect. Gonna treat you so well, wanna treat you” Dream rambled as he was quickening. 

“Are you close? I am, wish you were here. Cum for me, oh god please cum. I need you to cum. Georgie please” Dream begged. George’s thrusts of his hand became more sloppy. He was close, Dream had to take him there. “I’m t-trying” George moaned. “Turn your vibe up. Please George, I have to cum with you.” George used his nail to switch it up higher. The final switch, he was about to burst. 

“Do- do I, do I have permission?” He had to make sure before releasing. He really wasn’t in the headspace for a punishment. “Yes!” Dream roared. With permission, George finally let go. He exploded out grandly onto his tummy. “Please, sir! I need you” he whimpered in an attempt to help. George made sure to make loud noises and he removed the toy from his hole. Dream removed his flashlight quickly. His member twitched before spewing ropes out onto himself. 

The call was filled with tired pants as the pair reclaimed their breath. “Holy shit George, that was incredible” Dream muttered. “You're too kind” George blushed. “And you're too pretty” Dream bounced off of George’s words. George wiped the sticky cum off of himself. “It’s late for you, isn’t it? Go drink some water, grab a snack. Sleep.” Dream was always sure that George was taking care of himself. It was so nice. The call ended mutually. 

——————  
George sent a photo of his water and snack with a text, “had a wonderful night :]” As he took a sip of his water he received a response.

Dream : I’m so glad. You always know how to put on a show for me. Check your PayPal, let me know if it’s too little <3

George casually went to check, he in reaction spat his water across the kitchen counter. Dream had sent him $10,000. ....$10,000? Was George really that good? How would he explain this one to his friends?


End file.
